


La intención es lo que cuenta

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aparición estelar de Midorima y ni siquiera fue queriendo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con el calor del verano y la alegría de las vacaciones, qué mejor que hacer pasteles en compañía.<br/>Bueno, uno hace pasteles, el otro mira. Oh, y las fichas caen por todas partes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La intención es lo que cuenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holic_meri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holic_meri/gifts).



> Lo dejé como título provisional y no tengo uno mejor. Al final, no sé si es simplemente el título del fic o es una disculpa porque haya salido un poco chufa. Anyway, este prompt me ha ido estupendamente para mezclarlo con un fic que tenía ganas de hacer desde julio. ¡Espero que te guste, tesoro!

 

 

Solía considerarse una de esas personas que veían una oportunidad y la aprovechaban, y por lo general era así: Taiga (Leo, signo de fuego, diría Midorima con el ceño fruncido y la desaprobación arrugando su nariz) nunca dejaba pasar la ocasión para echarse una pachanga al básket ni con los niños del barrio ni con el vecino jubilado, aprovechaba las mejores ofertas del supermercado y siempre se hacía con una edición limitada de camisetas o pantalones que le molaban en época de rebajas. ¡Inaudito! Y es que él era una fiera de la ocasión, un león de las rebajas, un gran tigre blanco de poderoso rugido, un...

… un pedazo de gelatina puesto sobre un plato giratorio cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con los enormes ojos y la todavía más enorme sonrisa de Kise Ryouta, probablemente el mejor jugador (y el más guapo) de todos los tiempos.

—¿Kise? —Emitió una especie de gorjeo del que también escapó un gallo poco afortunado.

—¡Kagamicchi! Déjame pasar, que aquí fuera hace un calor del demonio —Kise Ryouta le dio un golpecito en el hombro con esa mano que Dios le había dado y le hizo a un lado para poder entrar, soltando una exclamación de alivio—. Tal como me lo imaginaba, tienes aire acondicionado. ¡Qué bien vives, macho!

Kagami cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando sus hombros desnudos. Sí, hacía calor, y Kise se había vestido para la ocasión con una camiseta ancha sin mangas que ponía “SWOG” y le estaba costando no corregir la errata. También llevaba unos pantalones cortos de un horroroso rosa fucsia que le estaba doliendo un montón a la vista, pero eso se curaba con las pedazo de piernas que se gastaba el muchacho. Kagami no podía evitar hacerle un repaso visual cada vez que lo veía, corroborando (siempre) lo bien formado que estaba.

Su amigo, palabra trisílaba que le llenaba la boca, se descalzó y penetró en la casa cual Pedro satisfecho, prodigando el aire de gañidos varios de deleite mientras se abanicaba con una mano por dentro de la camiseta. Taiga lo admitía: el aire acondicionado de su _modesto_ pisito era la leche en escabeche y se agradecía enormemente en verano, pero no le hubiera importado que Kise se quitara la camiseta y le alegrara la vista con su espalda torneada y su tabletita de chocolate y...

El alma se le escapó de la boca un largo segundo en el que se preguntó si había escondido todas las revistas de Kise en lugar seguro. Sí, siempre tenía mucho cuidado con esas, porque como las viera Kuroko o cualquier compañero del equipo (o, peor aún, _Aomine_ ) ya se lo podía tragar la tierra para siempre, así como favor. Sí, tenían que estar a salvo. ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, Kagamicchi —Kise interrumpió su tren de pensamientos suicidas iluminando el salón con una sonrisa de la que tenía envidia hasta el sol—, seguro que te preguntas qué hago aquí.

—Eh, no, es decir, un poco sí —Kagami no tenía ni idea y no estaba seguro de que tuviera que ver con el baloncesto. En su casa no era recomendable jugar. Pero, francamente, no le podía importar menos la razón por la que Kise se había presentado ahí.

—Verás, he estado hablando con Kurokocchi y me ha contado que eres un excelente cocinero así que se me ha ocurrido pedirte como favor que me ayudes a hacer un pastel. Claro que no sé si se te dan bien los postres —añadió, pensativo—. Pero bueno, seguro que peor que a mí no se te dan. ¡Yo no sé ni por dónde empezar!

—¿Un pastel? ¿De qué? —Kagami alzó las pobladas cejas, arrugando la frente. No estaba seguro de tener todos los ingredientes para pastel y Kise no llevaba ninguna bolsa consigo así que deducía que no había comprado nada. En fin, era Kise, y a veces tenía un morro que se lo pisaba. Eso sí, un morro bien bonito.

—Oh, ni idea. Quizás de chocolate, que está buenísimo. O tal vez de nata y fresa, o de queso para que no sea demasiado dulce. Lo que a ti se te ocurra. Verás, es que ahora que estamos en vacaciones se me ha ocurrido aprender a hacer cosas, uno nunca sabe cuándo le pueden venir bien.

Kise era todo sonrisas, y Kagami se esforzaba por no devolvérselas llenas de ternura. Él, que no creía en amores a primera vista (de hecho, no le interesaba el amor en general porque su cerebro estaba lleno de baloncesto), se había prendado de ese rubiales desde la primera copia y, si hubiera un fanclub masculino de Kise Ryouta, se habría ofrecido como presidente en las sombras. No podía explicar por qué, pero había algo en Kise que le hacía ser feliz y le hacía admirarle más que a nadie. Incluso cuando venía con las manos vacías a pedirle que le enseñara a hacer pasteles; al fin y al cabo, lo que su cabecita entendía era que Kise estaba dispuesto a pasar el primer día de vacaciones junto a él, y esa idea le encantaba.

—De acuerdo... creo que podremos hacer algo con lo que tengo en la cocina —Suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara. Tenía la casa tan ordenada que incluso dolía, según expresó Kise, y eso le hizo reír entre dientes. Echó un ojo en las alacenas y en la nevera—. Muy bien, creo que podemos hacer tarta de queso, aunque no va a ser muy grande. ¿Quieres que te dé la receta antes de hacerlo?

—Oh, no, qué va, yo aprendo sobre la marcha —Kise le guiñó un ojo como si no fuera obvio ese detalle—. Vamos, pongámonos a ello.

—Vale, yo... Vete cogiendo de por ahí galletas, leche, y no sé. Yo voy un momento a... vengo ahora.

Kagami se revolvió el pelo de la nuca y se echó a la fuga hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta apasionadamente y le echó un rápido vistazo a todo. Sí, bien, se había mentido a sí mismo cuando se dijo que estaba seguro de que tenía todo el porn... todas las fotos de Kise a salvo porque no recordaba si esa mañana las había sacado. Con el corazón en un puño se tiró bajo la cama y apartó una caja, cogiendo otra un poco más pequeña y decorada con dibujos de ositos de peluche. La abrió y contó las revistas; sí, estaban todas a salvo. Soltó un laaargo suspiro de alivio (una especie de “ _fiiiiu_ ” seguido de una risa nerviosa) y lo volvió a esconder todo.

Al volver a la cocina Kise se había convertido en una pornochacha.

Kagami sacudió la cabeza y pestañeó con fuerza porque creía que la mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero no, ¡Kise se había puesto un delantal y no llevaba nada por debajo!

—Mira, lo he visto revolviendo un cajón —dijo con obvio placer—, ¿te importa que me lo ponga? Para no mancharme la camiseta.

Al moverse Kagami pudo observar que, en efecto, su cerebro era más malpensado de lo que se hubiera imaginado jamás. Kise llevaba todavía la ropa puesta, sólo que los pantalones eran ligeramente más cortos que el final del delantal. Los bordes de la camiseta sobresalían por los hombros y se veían perfectamente, pero no se había dado cuenta antes.

—No, no me molesta, yo no lo uso nunca —balbuceó poniéndose más rojo que un tomate. Se intentó convencer a sí mismo de que si Kise no hubiera aparecido por sorpresa, él tendría la situación (y los sentimientos) muchísimo más controlados—. Bueno, manos a la obra.

Rebuscó entre sus cacharros el molde para la tarta, que estaba enterrado tras una serie de ollas y sartenes de uso más frecuente —a decir verdad, no era muy dado a hacer postres, pero algunos sí había aprendido a hacerlos. Lo colocó con cierto estrépito sobre la encimera mientras Kise lo observaba con atenta alegría sosteniendo en la mano una cuchara de remover sopa, él sabría para qué.

—Eso no lo vamos a usar —dijo Kagami, aguantándose el descojone con toda la elegancia de la que Kagami era capaz—. Coge la nata de la nevera, anda.

—Sí, señor —Kise cogió el bote de nata montada y se sintió súper defraudado cuando Kagami le dijo que no era esa, que era la líquida—. Oh, qué pena, pensé que podíamos divertirnos un poco.

 

Lo había oído mal, ¿verdad?

 

 

 

 

—Después de dejar las galletas hechas miga las mezclamos con algo de mantequilla, si la derrites un poco es más fácil —explicó Kagami, enseñándole el proceso con algo de irritación. Kise asentía distraídamente y clavaba los brillantes ojos en los de Kagami, sentado a la mesa y con la cabeza apoyada en las manos—. Oye, ¿lo estás viendo? —preguntó algo molesto.

—Pues claro que lo estoy viendo, Kagamicchi, no estoy ciego.

Ya, claro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pues se mezcla con la batidora y... —la sostuvo mientras la batidora batía lo batible—, ya está la base, sólo hay que ponerla en el molde.

—Uy, a ver.

Se incorporó de un salto y se pegó a Kagami, que todavía sostenía el vaso de la batidora y no se le había caído de milagro cuando su brazo desnudo se pegó al de Kise, y hundió golosamente el dedo en la pasta para probarla.

—¡Ah! ¡Está buenísimo, Kagamicchi! ¡Eres todo un Masterchef!

—Pero si sólo es galleta con algo de mantequilla.

—Bueno, pero tiene la cantidad _justa_ de mantequilla y eso seguro que no todo el mundo sabe hacerlo. Yo, desde luego, no sabría.

—Para eso está la receta, te suele decir las cantidades.

Se encogió de hombros y Kagami tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar que bajo el delantal llevaba ropa, porque parecía completamente desnudo y no era una idea... agradable no era la palabra ( _era_ agradable). Oportuna. La verdad, no era el mejor momento para que su adolescencia floreciera de forma tan repentina. La vida antes de Kise Ryouta había sido más fácil.

—Mientras se queda la base en la nevera podemos hacer el resto. —Se apartó de manera tal vez un poco evidente para verter la galleta en la base y unificarla, y sacó de la nevera el queso y la gelatina de un estante para ponerla al fuego— ¿Me haces un favor? —dijo mientras removía la gelatina, distraído, al ritmo del rebote de un balón.

—Yo a ti te hago lo que quieras.

Respondió con tanta soltura que Kagami no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta estar a mitad de frase:

—En la estantería deee... ¿qué? Digo, en esta estantería, coge el azúcar.

Kise obedeció mansamente y él tuvo que desatender el fuego para servirse un vaso de agua. Ah, el calor, se dijo para justificar las mejillas encendidas y el sudor de las axilas. El uno de agosto siempre hacía demasiado calor.

En poco menos de veinte minutos, tenían la tarta completamente montada en la base, con un color tan hermoso que si Kagami no le hubiera agarrado la muñeca, Kise habría metido ya no sólo el dedo, sino la mano entera. El chiquillo se sentía tan satisfecho como si la hubiera hecho él mismo, de principio a fin, y no le hubiera dejado todo el trabajo a su amigo.

—Ahora tiene que enfriarse, así que va a tardar unas seis horas mínimo.

—¡Seis horas! —espetó Kise con sorpresa—. Kagamicchi, eso es... ¡no va a estar lista hasta las once de la noche! —añadió después de mirar la hora en el móvil.

—Bueno, eso no tiene remedio. Si quieres puedes venir mañana a por ella.

Kise negó enérgicamente.

—Mejor me quedo a esperar. ¿Tienes pelis? Podemos ver una, o tres, o jugar a algo. —Se desató el delantal, que ya no iba a necesitar, y por un momento Kagami tuvo otro golpe de flaqueza mental—. ¿Qué consolas tienes? O, mejor, ¿por qué no le escribimos mensajes estúpidos a Aominecchi y nos reímos de él un rato? Tío, ya sé —sus ojillos se iluminaron con maldad—, ¿le mandamos un mail de esos de mala suerte a Midorimacchi? ¡La caña! Fijo que se caga en sus pantalones sobaqueros.

Kagami no tenía ni idea de dónde se escondía Kise los cuernos y la cola de demonio, ni por qué quería provocarle un telele a su ex compañero, pero lo que menos entendía era cómo podía ser tan debilucho y dejarse arrastrar por su malevolencia.

Se pegaron un buen rato al portátil de Kagami con Kise al teclado redactando una carta llena de mayúsculas y de amenazas de muchos años de mala suerte si no enviaba el mensaje a veinte contactos (“Le va a dar un ataque, dudo que Midorimacchi tenga más de dos amigos”; “Ya, y tú no pareces contarte entre ellos, eh”; “¡Qué dices, si somos súper colegas!”) y no se compraba esa figura de Dragon Wall de cuarenta mil yenes tan cutre que había en un konbini del centro desde por lo menos mil novecientos noventa. Se inventó una cuenta de correo falsa para enviárselo y todo, porque sabía que el memo de Shintarou no iba a sospechar de labruja_piruja arroba coolmail punto com. Kagami participó muy pasivamente en la broma. Era más de darle una paliza al baloncesto al Shutoku entero. Aún así, ambos se partieron el culo de la risa cuando recibieron, media hora más tarde y más o menos a la vez, un aviso de correo electrónico nuevo.

Kise pareció satisfecho con aquella muestra de perversión y se mantuvo tranquilo durante un rato, cotilleando los libros y las películas de Kagami (quien daba gracias por haberse molestado antes en asegurar las revistas que no quería que viera), aunque no tardó en aburrirse de ello y empezó a sacar fotos. Por supuesto, fotos a sí mismo.

—Kagamicchi, hazte alguna conmigo, tío.

El móvil hizo un ruidito y se grabó en su memoria una horrible instantánea de Kise, fabuloso, sujetando a Kagami por el cuello y este pillado por la sorpresa totalmente borroso y horripilante.

—Borra eso —dijo algo mosca.

—Oblígame.

Puso el móvil en alto para que no lo alcanzara y le sonrió con petulancia. Kagami estiró el brazo, que era más largo, pero Kise fue más rápido y se le escurrió por debajo poniéndolo de nuevo fuera de su alcance.

—Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh?

No llegaron a recurrir a la violencia, aunque no les faltó demasiado.

(En el fondo, a Kagami le gustaba salir con Kise en una foto, aunque fuera hecho un espectro recién salido de la ouija)

 

 

 

 

Se vieron una americanada de superhéroes; a Kagami le gustaba todo lo americano y a Kise le gustaban las películas de acción descafeinadas, y Los Vengadores ofrecía todo eso y un hombre-mecha, así que no se podía pedir más. Kagami se ventiló él solo un bol entero de palomitas en los primeros veinte minutos de película bajo la alucinada mirada de Kise, que se había contentado con un puñado en los créditos iniciales y luego se había quedado con hambre. Se pegaron mutuas palizas al NBA2K14 hasta que las luces de medio vecindario se habían apagado ya, y luego Kise le puso en los morros su móvil con vídeos chorra que había visto a lo largo de la semana por Youtube y se estuvieron riendo un buen rato medio tirados en el sofá. Hacía ya unas horas que el tiempo había empezado a volar y en algún momento Kagami miró la hora en el móvil de Kise (estaban viendo unas fotos de su última sesión y riéndose de la ropa macarra tan ridícula que le habían hecho ponerse) y se levantó de un salto.

—Ya pasan de las once y media, ¡joder! Creo que ya está lista la tarta.

— _Yes!_ —exclamó Kise con su perfecto inglés de mierda.

Lo siguió algo rezagado y se quedó contra la pared mientras Kagami sacaba la tarta de la nevera, la examinaba, y con un movimiento rápido le sacaba el molde. Estaba perfecta y aún desde su posición, le olía de maravilla.

—Bueno, ha quedado bien —anunció Kagami.

—Más que bien, diría yo, ¡genial! Es verdad que cocinas guay.

Se acercó a mirar la pequeña obra de arte.

—Dicen que los tíos son muy sexys cuando cocinan bien —murmuró con un tonillo muy desinteresado—. Pues sí que va a ser cierto, ¿eh, Kagamicchi?

No podía mirarle a la cara y lo peor era que estaba siendo consciente de todos los colores que se le estaban poniendo en las mejillas. Abrió un estante superior para sacar un bote de mermelada sin empezar pero la mano de Kise se interpuso entre él y su objetivo y, rápidamente, se hizo con el bote de sirope de chocolate. Antes de que Kagami pudiera decir “gancho”, toda la superficie de la tarta estaba recubierta de chocolate.

—Mucho mejor así —dijo Kise alegremente—. ¡A cenar! ¡Tú trae los platos que yo ya llevo esto!

Todo un amo de la casa, ya había convertido el lugar en su zona y daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Llevó la tarta hasta la sala y se sentó al lado de Kagami impaciente.

—Ahora cierra los ojos, Kagamicchi.

Obedeció, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza, y cuando le dijo que los volviera a abrir la tarta tenía encima una velita encendida con un 1 de color rojo bien puestecita en el medio.

—Aún falta un rato, pero, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Kise, revolviéndole el pelo—. Me dijo Midorimacchi que tu cumpleaños es mañana así que se me ocurrió este paripé para celebrarlo contigo.

El corazón de Kagami hizo ¡PUM!, saltó en su pecho y subió a su garganta, y tuvo que tragar repetidas veces para volver a bajarlo hasta su sitio. Se le separaron los labios de la impresión y miró a Kise alucinado. Él estaba radiante, las mejillas sonrosadas y brillantes y el pelo todavía perfectamente peinado, la cara risueña y tan feliz que parecía su propio cumpleaños. Kagami no tenía palabras.

Bueno, sí las tenía.

—Kise... ¿me has hecho preparar mi propia tarta de cumpleaños como regalo, sin mover un dedo?

—¿Qué? —Kise perdió la sonrisa e hizo un mohín—. ¡Jobar! Kagamicchi, tienes que aprender a leer entre líneas.

Sabía leer, pero para empezar no veía ninguna línea.

—Si lo hubiera hecho yo en casa, no habríamos podido pasar la tarde juntos —dijo Kise, como si fuera la solución más obvia del mundo. ¡Lo había hecho para estar con él!

—Ah, pues, ¡gracias! —Kagami se llevó la mano a la nuca, aún algo confundido pero profundamente halagado por el hecho de que Kise quisiera pasar el día a su lado. Se sintió como un gatito mimado y consentido y sopló la vela para complacerle y luego sirvió un trocito a cada uno. La tarta estaba buenísima, a juzgar por los sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de Kise. 

—Madre mía, vas a tener que hacerme una para _mi_ cumpleaños, ¿vale? Aunque no me importaría volver a cocinar contigo.

—Bueno, pero la próxima vez compras tú los ingredientes. —Kagami resopló, engullendo de una sola vez lo que quedaba de su porción de tarta.

—Desde luego, Kagamicchi.

Le miraba comer entretenido y Kagami admitía que al menos en Japón la gente siempre lo observaba como si fuera un espectáculo circense. No tenía la culpa de ser un jovencito de buen buche. Pero entonces Kise se abalanzó sobre él y su cara quedó tan cerca de la suya que se echó hacia atrás inconscientemente.

—Tienes algo aquí —Kise le acarició con el pulgar por encima del labio superior y se llevó consigo un poco de sirope de chocolate, que se metió en la boca sin dudar, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con la intensidad desconcertante que parecía reservarse únicamente para los partidos que más le interesaban. Era una mirada condenadamente sexy que siempre hacía babear a Kagami, pero esta vez era aún peor porque estaban solos—. De verdad que no sabes leer entre líneas, ¿cierto? —dijo.

Kagami Taiga era un experto en aprovechar oportunidades pero en cuanto Kise Ryouta entraba a escena se las perdía todas, una tras otra. No voluntariamente, tan sólo se volvía tonto en cuanto lo veía y en cuestiones del corazón no tenía ni idea, al contrario que en la cocina. Por eso había esquivado magistralmente, una tras otra, todas las fichas que le había tirado Kise a lo largo de la tarde. Al fin una lucecita se iluminó en su cerebro y por fin vio las famosas líneas y supo que, en el espacio que había entre ellas, Kise le estaba tirando los tejos de la manera más descarada que se le ocurría sin echársele encima. Se sintió tremendamente estúpido.

Tal vez era que no se podía creer que alguien tan alucinante como él pudiera fijarse en Taiga, que era bueno pero tampoco era para tanto.

Pensó que ya había titubeado bastante y, con todas las ganas acumuladas del día, Kagami se apoderó de la boca de Kise, con tanta fuerza que lo tiró completamente al suelo.

Bueno, eran adolescentes, así que eso era normal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> El bullying a Kise es divertido pero también es divertido que él se lo haga a otros, y obviamente se tenía que cebar con mi marido. Dios, cómo me gusta el KagaKi xD


End file.
